<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yu. Only Yu. by tra_cey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554878">Yu. Only Yu.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tra_cey/pseuds/tra_cey'>tra_cey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Noyahina, Smut, daisuga - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tra_cey/pseuds/tra_cey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunshine of the team is dating the king of the court. But what happens if the king is even more of a tyrant then everyone thought? So much so that the bright sunshine dims to darkness. Maybe he can't be saved, or can he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We begin to learn about Hinata's relationship with Kageyama.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!! TRIGGER WARNING-- ABUSE!!<br/>Hinata POV<br/>It wasn't all bad. In the beginning mine and Kageyama's relationship was decent. We truly loved each other. However, over time I think Kags decided I was just something to dominate instead of someone to actually love. I think he forgot that I was human at all. Part of me still loves Kageyama. However, when it got to the point where if I were to call him Tobio and he'd yell, scream, or hit me I began noticing the major problems in our relationship. First off I used to be more out there. My cheery attitude was genuine instead of the now, faked smile. The faked laugh. The fake personality. I used to wear more revealing clothing. Like crop tops, and shorts on weekends. At first Kageyama didn't say anything about my clothes or personality.</p><p>But after a few months he changed completely. He started ragging on me over how I was "too cheery" or my clothes were "too revealing" and they made me "look like a slut". At first I thought he had some personal problems but that was not it at all. I keep saying at first, but it is the only phrase I can use without breaking down. Between me and Kageyama is a wall. And I can only imagine the other side.</p><p>"BOKE! HINATA!" I jumped from the sudden call from Kageyama</p><p>]<br/>"Y-yes Kageyama?" I shuffled to him. Fear was evident in my eyes and demeanor. I'm sure he could tell.</p><p><br/>"Dumbass. Go get me pork buns," He stared me down. With anger in his eyes. I still wasn't moving which made him angrier. I could see it in his eyes. ", NOW!" I scrambled out the door, running towards my bike. I hopped onto my bike and started making my way (downtown walking fast- sorry back to the story) to get pork buns.</p><p><br/>After a while of biking I decided to hop off and walk for a little. I can't go back to him. I have to leave him. So what if I'm in highschool. Maybe my parents can transfer me to another school. AGH! I can't leave the team. Sometimes it feels like me and Kageyama's "freak quick attack", as some people call it, is the only thing keeping our team going. I know that seems selfish. I know that everyone else on the team plays their own important part. Especially Noya, our teams libero. He's the cutest on the te- NO!</p><p>I have a boyfriend. I can't think about other guys. Granted my boyfriend treats me like shit. Ugh. I need to break up with him.</p><p><br/>You can't break up with him. He's the only person who cares about you. If you break up with him then you lost the only person who has every loved you in your life. No one will love you. You're worthless. No one could love someone like you.</p><p><br/>Kageyama's voice filled my head. I used to fend off the voice. Trying to convince myself that the voice was wrong. Over time I couldn't fend the voice off. That voice is right. I can never be loved by anyone else. Kags is the only one who will ever love me. How could I, Hinata Shoyo, get anyone else to love me. I don't deserve anyone but Kageyama. I am treated the way I am supposed to. I am no more then crap. I better get those pork buns for Kags.</p><p><br/>I never realized that I was crying until now. I wiped my tears and continued walking down the street. As I was walking I thought I saw someone from Karasuno behind me but I'm pretty sure I was just imagining things. I mean Kageyama has told me that I have the tendency to zone out and that I imagine a lot of things. '</p><p><br/>* le time skip from yours truly because of laziness*</p><p><br/>I realized how long I was taking to get Kageyama's pork buns so I started biking full speed down the road back to his house. I don't know why I keep going there after school. I should just go to my home and stay there. That's it. Maybe I can ask Noya to help. Noya, while being my crush and team mate, is also probably my best friend. However, recently kageyama has been telling me to keep away from any of my guy friends. Which means besides practice I never see the team. He barely lets me anyone besides him. However, when I do get away from him I go to see Yachi. She isn't Noya but she is just as amazing, kind of.</p><p><br/>*ding*</p><p><br/>Kags: Oi dumbass where are you. If you take any longer you are getting a beating worse then last time.</p><p><br/>Shit. I have to get to his house. Like 5 minutes ago. I just realized that I left 30 minutes ago. Damn thinking makes time go quickly.</p><p><br/>*7 minutes later</p><p><br/>"Hey kageyama, sorry I took so long there was a line at the store. But i got you-" Something wrapped around my throat. It was a belt, and it was getting tighter and tighter. I can't breathe. My lungs began burning from the lack of air reaching them. I began clawing at the belt. I tried my best to get away but the more I tried pulling away the more the belt would tighten. Right before I thought I would pass out or die, the pressure was gone. Well, that'll leave a mark. Shit I'm gonna have to wear a scarf tomorrow. Again.</p><p><br/>"Stupid piece of shit. You know if I wanted to get my pork buns in 30 minutes then I would've made some myself. I sent YOU to get them because I thought you would be able to handle it. Obviously you can't!" Kageyama's voice was only increasing in volume. His voice was coated with venom and hatred.<br/>"Ka-kage-Kageyama I'm sorry the line was long and I tried to see if people could let me go in front but they wouldn't. Gomen." I knew the look in his eyes. I knew what it meant. It meant that I was in for a long hour.</p><p><br/>The first blow was to my gut. With the wind knocked out of me I hunched myself over. Kageyama took the chance to kick me to the ground. My head hit the ground with a hard thump. He kicked me again. Knocking me into the wall that I didn't realize was so close to me. 20 minutes later I'm bloodied and bruised and petrified. Kageyama stopped the beating 5 minutes ago and he left me in the entry way. On the floor. When I finally heard him get to his room and slam the door I jumped to my feet, wincing from the pain in my entire body, and did my best to run to my bike and get home. How am I gonna explain this to my parents? I guess I could say that I went over the handlebars and went into some bushes. That'll work, whether they believe it or not is their problem, I hope it's somewhat believable though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>So uh heh thats the first chapter. Its longer then I thought it would be. Hell i have tried writing other books but i never got the word count on the first chapter over 350 words. This chapter was over 1000 words and I still wanted to write more but i do need to make another chapter or i dont know a decent amount of chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter even though heh no one is gonna read this. If ya dont mind maybe vote and comment? Idk. Uhhh yeah bye. see ya guys next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I ain't good with chapter summaries so I'll probably just be putting random things in the summary box cause I do not want to leave it empty and I am too lazy to come up with a summary. So for now this will do. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!! ABUSE*</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Noya POV</em> </strong>
</p><p><br/>There was no practice today so I wasn't able to see the little ball sunshine in human form today. I never realize just how fond of Hinata I am until I don't get to seem him. Which is why on weekends or days without practice I tend to text him to see if he wants to hang out. I was in the process of doing so when I saw a head of flaming orange hair turn the corner. I attempted to stealthily follow behind said person to see if it was my favorite ball of sunshine, sure enough it was him. I would've tried to talk to him had he not began to walk faster. From the way his head was down, and how well I know the small boy, I don't think he did it consciously, or at least I don't think it was intentional. I can't help but worry when he is all in his head. Normally you can tell what Hina is thinking or feeling through looking in his eyes, but when he's all in his head his eyes go blank. It's actually really scary to see him like that, I can't read him at all. I turned from the boy and decided to go to Tanaka's.</p><p>
  <em>*time skip to when Noya is at Tanaka's*</em>
</p><p>" Tanaka what do I do? Hinata is dating someone already but I can't help but like him. He's cute, sweet, considerate, passionate, not to mention hands-" I was rambling. I know but right in the middle of my sentence Tanaka cut me off.</p><p>"WOAH THERE NISHI! Calm down ok? I have actually had a suspicion about something but I'm not saying anything about it until tomorrow after practice. For now little dude just chill." He patted my head like I was a child. I karate chopped his hand away and backed up from him. (uh yeah dont ask me why i wrote that that way)</p><p>"Oi oi oi, don't fuck up my hair man. Not cool." I smoothed out my hair and glared at Tanaka.</p><p>"Well Noya dude I gotta get going, meeting big sis at the mall today. She begged me to go and said she'd get me a pretzel so I'm out. Lock up when you leave please!" With that Tanaka ran out the door. I walked downstairs, locked the door and just walked around for a while. I decided to head over to this secluded spot in the woods. I have no idea if anyone knows about this spot but I like to think I'm the only one who knows about it.</p><p>*sigh* I wonder if Hinata is ok. FUCK! I need to stop having thoughts about Hina. I need to let him have his relationship with Kageyama. As much as I hate it. If I need to settle for just being his friend then so be it. As long as I can have him in my life. As long as I can keep seeing his beautiful, emotion filled eyes. ACK! I wonder if he could hang out.</p><p>
  <em>*Messaging Hinata</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Hinata &lt;3 is offline*</em>
</p><p>Noya: Hey Hinata, are you able to hang out?</p><p>He always responds. Is he ok? Ugh. Maybe I'm reading too much into this. I- fuck. Should I call him? No, he's probably just hanging with Bakayama. AGH. I need to just leave him alone. Screw it. I'm calling him.</p><p>
  <em>*Ring Ring*</em>
</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey Hina! It's Noya, I was wondering if you could hang out today for a little. Maybe we could go down to the skatepark or something. Completely up to you though." I was rambling. Shit. I sound so dumb.<br/>"Uhm. Yeah sure. Wanna meet there?" He was whispering. Something is very off with him. The Hinata I know would be excited and screaming in joy.</p><p>"Yeah that sounds good. But Hina are you ok? You sound scared." I couldn't help but worry. My favorite ball of sunshine sounds like a ball of doom and gloom.</p><p>"Uh y-yeah I'm totally fine haha." Lies. I can hear the lie straight in his voice. Right when I was about to reply I heard Kageyama yell.</p><p>" DUMBASS HINATA! WHO ARE YOU ON THE PHONE WITH?! YOU KNOW YOU CANT TALK TO ANYONE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" The anger. The hatred. The aggression. No love, no admiration, nothing that would make anyone think that they were "in love".</p><p>I heard the phone fall to the floor but Hinata didn't hang up. I dont know if it was intentional or not but I couldn't hang up. Not if Hina was in danger.<br/>"K-Kageyama, I-i'm sorry. I didn't mean too. It was just a telemarketer I swe-" He was cut off and I heard a yelp of pain and a there was a thud. There was another thud, this one louder and it was a series of them. Was he kicked into something? WAIT DID KAGEYAMA HAVE THE BALLS TO HIT HIM? I-. Maybe I just heard something. Maybe I should talk to Hina's mom or something.</p><p>"KAGEYAMA PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS. YESTERDAYS BEATING IS STILL FRESH. AND THE CUTS YOU GAVE ME ARE OPENING AGAIN PLEASE!" The pain, the agony that was in Hinata's voice was horrible.</p><p>I raced over there. Praying that He would be ok when I got there. Hopefully I could save him. SHIT WHY CANT I RUN FASTER. AGH I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO GET TO KAGEYAMA'S HOUSE! AGH! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! SOMEONE ON THE TEAM IS BOUND TO KNOW!</p><p>
  <em>*messages*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Volleyball hoes:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: WHERE IS KAGEYAMA"S HOUSE?</p><p><strong>Dadchi</strong>: 9999 Best Street Name Ever Rd</p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: THANKS DAICHI-SAN!</p><p><strong>Daichi</strong>: Yw? Mf what's going on?</p><p><strong>Noya's</strong> Offline.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>No ones POV:</strong> </em>
</p><p>While Noya runs to Hinata's house, Kageyama was beating Hinata to a pulp. All Hinata could do was pray that Kageyama would stop soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Hey GUYS! That's chapter 2. I'm honestly doubting my writing skills right now but this is honestly the only thing that is making my days easier to get through. Even though no one will read this. Hope you guys are having a great start to the new year. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. I probably coulda made this longer but next chapter might get up to 2000 words. Depends on how much I wanna include in the chapter. I don't even know how long I wanna make this fan fic. Anyways thats all for now!<br/>~Author-san</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kageyama POV:</b>
</p><p>     I didn't always hate Hina. In the beginning I truly had feelings for him. I still have feelings. Just over time...I don't know... Before we made it official, and before he knew I even had feelings for him, they were genuine, they were actually feelings of adoration, and love. However, over the course of a few months at most, our relationship became different.</p><p>I can tell Hinata still loves me, which is so stupid. How could he love someone who beats and yells at him? That's just Hinata.</p><p>It's just so aggravating. He never stops seeing the good in people. He's perfect. But he isn't perfect for me. That's the  problem. I beat and hit him, and he still sees something in me. Over a month I realized what the look in his eyes was. It seemed to be pity.</p><p>I have mistook pity for love before but I'm sure he pities me. He can't love me. He just sees me as a project. Something to fix. </p><p>     I grew up pitied.</p><p>As a child, I was very very sick. I never liked the looks I would get. Everyone assumed I couldn't do anything. People would laugh at me when I would say I wanted to be a volleyball player. A setter, to be exact. None of the other positions interested me. Only the setter position did. In my eyes, it's the best position to play I'm the control tower, I control where the ball goes, who gets to spike it. I put myself through hellish training.</p><p>Making sure I could set anywhere, anytime. Granted in the past months I have gotten better, I can thank my team for that. I can thank Hinata for that. He got me better. He is the ONLY one able to hit my crazy sets.</p><p>Even when I was an asshole to him he would still defend me against Saltyshima whenever said salt would refer to my middle school nickname, the  king of the court. I hate that I got that nickname, but I was never able to change my attitude.</p><p>I tried, but if i wasn't forceful with shit our team would have lost every game. Heh that's bullshit and I know it but that's what I would make myself believe. I would make myself believe that the only way I could leave those pitying glances behind was to become the best. To be the best. And to be the best I could be. I have no clue whether I still love Hinata or not. I think I do. Somewhere inside me I think.</p><p><em>"KAGEYAMA! GET OFF YOUR WEAK ASS AND DO YOUR SCHOOLWORK!"  </em>Mom yelled the same thing at me everyday. Even if at the time I wasn't sick  or weak in anyway at the time she would yell it. That one sentence that was yelled at me all the time is what pushed me to stop being weak. Stop showing any vulnerability. Never show weakness. Only authority. I tried a while ago to show more then anger and authority but it never worked. All that happened was I confused a lot of people.</p><p>I haven't tried since then, until I came to Karasuno. The whole team helped me out of my comfort zone, sort of. I trust them, I think. I'm pretty sure I do but not 100%. I wish I wasn't like this. I wish I could be normal and show emotion. I wish I could be more like Hinata. Hell he trusted me 100% in the 3v3 match at the beginning of the year, that was when I began liking him. He was so trusting. I admired it. Something that changed into envy and jealousy over time.  I can never fathom why he is still with me. I beat him, curse him, yell at him, I'm horrible to him. Yet he still stays.</p><p>"GOD HE NEEDS TO GIVE UP ON ME" I yelled outloud. I think I concerned some people at park. Screw them. Screw Hinata. Screw Karasuno. GOD WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SO CONFUSING EVEN TO MYSELF. </p><p>I crouched down next to a tree. That's when I realized there were hot tears running down my cheeks. I can't believe I'm crying. I never cry. No I can't cry. I can't show weakness especially not in public. Stop. Stop crying. Why? Why won't they stop? I need them to stop. Please. Just stop. Why am I like this? Why am I such a horrible person? I hurt everyone I get close too. I even hurt the one I'm supposed to protect and love.  Hinata I'm sorry. I would change if I could but I can't. The worst thing is that I'm cheating on you and you don't even know it. Fuck. I know thats bad but I just can't handle having his happy, gleaming eyes stare at me with hope in them. I wonder if he still has hope.</p><p>The hope that I'll eventually stop kicking him when he's down. I'm not sure. If he does have that hope. I am pretty sure that it is being snuffed out as we speak. And that was when I noticed something rather odd.</p><p>When I yelled at Hinata earlier...he was on the phone with someone.</p><p>And his phone happens to be right under the entryway table.</p><p>A little ways away from where he lays now, unconscious.</p><p>I notice that the call was never ended.</p><p>For the name of the caller could be brightly read across his screen.</p><p>And the caller was Nishinoya Yu.</p><p>I didn't talk to him.</p><p>But I had a bad feeling.</p><p>This is not good.   </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>!!!!!!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!ABUSE!!!!!!!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This is continuing off from chapter two. I meant to have this be chapter three but I had the idea to have a spacer chapter to get into Kags mind set.</b>
</p><p>Shoyo's POV:</p><p>I wish I knew what I did to Kageyama. I know I did something to him. I had to of. He was still kicking me when I fell into darkness. I'm not sure if I'm dead or alive. However what I do know is that there is some kind of light a ways ahead of me and I need to know what it is. I have to know what that light is. So I walk towards it.</p><p>Is it that light that people always talk about? The light that people shout about in movies not to go into? Maybe it is. Or maybe it is the one thing that never fails to make me smile. One or the other I'm finding out what that light is. Whether I die or not oh well. Maybe I'll fight it. Maybe I won't but I need to know what that damn, annoying light is before I scream.</p><p>It is hard to explain it though. The odd pull I feel. Drawing me closer to that light. Like an invisible piece of yarn is just pulling me along. Maybe there is. Or maybe, once again, it is my curiousity getting the better of me once again. And I'm starting to get an idea of what that light is. It is the light of my life. The only person I seem to have any hope in now who isn't Natsu. It is Nishinoya Yu. The one and only person I could see saving me from my darkness. Which is odd. Seeing as I know he has feelings for someone else. And I think that someone else is Asahi. Noya could never love me. I'm the annoying tangerine on the Karasuno volleyball team. The one who is determined to become the ace of Karasuno, which means I have to be better then Asahi. However, the only way I could get better than Asahi is for a miracle to happen.</p><p>I have spirit and from what people tell me I have the talent and skill for volleyball. The only thing I lack is height. The height that Lev has. Or the height that anyone has on the team. Honestly the team gives me light as well. Suga, with him being the mom of the team. Always supporting us. Always cheering us on. Daichi, being almost like the dad of the team. Stern but loving all the same. Tsukki, while a major jerk sometimes, helps me with studying and gives me tips on different things in my life. Volleyball and personal. Kageyama was my inspiration. My love. However that love slowly began morphing into love for Noya. I still love Kageyama. I think. But I can never be quite sure. Hell I'm not sure of much anymore. Except that the damn libero for Karasuno has my heart. Utterly and completely has it. Whether it be while Kags is beating me, or while I'm in school, or when I'm asleep. He is the one thing I can never get enough of thinking about. How he uses his hair to make him seem taller. Or how he always has tries to keep a smile. Even when times are tough in a match, he still tries. The level of concentration he has when playing a game. Just him being Noya in general is amazing. He is amazing.</p><p>All this was running through my mind when suddenly loud, quick pounding began sounding in my mind. At least I think it was in my mind. Maybe I wasn't as deep in darkness as I thought I was. Am I still practically right in front of the door? Or did Kageyama move me so no one would see me if he had to answer the door. I don't know and I can't make my eyes open enough to see where I am or who is at the door.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Noya's POV:</span>
</p><p>It took too long to get to that dipshit Kageyama's house. I have no idea if Hinata is ok. The line was still connected between us up until a few minutes ago which I assume was Kageyama hanging up after realizing I was still connected. For a few minutes after Hinata stopped directly talking to me I heard thuds and grunts of pain as well as anger. I swear if Hinata isn't ok I will kill him. Even if i can't kill him I will definitely punch him very hard in the face.</p><p>
  <em>*20 minutes later Noya finally got to Kageyama's*</em>
</p><p>I didn't wait for anyone to answer the door. I pounded as hard as I could on the door and just busted it open. Damn I can kick hard with adrenaline pumping. Not the point here</p><p>What is the point is that what I saw when I got inside the house was astonishing. He didn't even try to hide what he did. He didn't move anything, didn't try to do anything.</p><p>When I walked into the house, right in the entry-way was my favorite little ball of sunshine. However, he was anything but sunshine at this moment. Somehow his hair looked duller than ever.</p><p>"Oh. Oh Shoyo, what did he do to you?" I knelt down and whispered in his ear.</p><p>Thats when I heard a noise behind me. I whipped around to see a furious Kageyama. Good thing I formulated a plan.</p><p>
  <em>*minutes earlier*</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Texting 'AHHH THE BITCH BOYSS'</span>
</p><p>Noya: Guys! I know this is vague but I don't have enough time to explain everything. What I can say is that Hinata is in trouble and he needs our help. I'm sprinting to Kageyama's house as I'm typing this trying to avoid hitting a fucking tree, but so help me get your asses to Kageyama's house and help me. If you do not know the address here it is: 9999 best street name ever RD.</p><p><span class="u">As the name implies, the bitch boys: </span>wtf yeah of course we'll be there.</p><p><span class="u">Sugamama: </span>SO HELP ME IF KAGEYAMA HURT MY LITTLE BABY I WILL KILL HIM!!!! *INSERT BLOOD CURTLING SCREECH*</p><p>
  <span class="u">Close texts:</span>
</p><p>I couldn't help but give a small smile at what was just said. Yeah many of the 'Bitch Boyss' just said the same thing but the fact they just said yes is very much so comforting.</p><p>
  <em>*Present time*</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Still Noya's POV:</span>
</p><p>I don't know how but I suddenly got a feeling that the Karasuno parents, as other teams call them, are almost here. I can almost feel Suga and Daichi's anger.</p><p>"Hope you were ready for a team party!" I yelled sarcastically at Kageyama.</p><p>Shit. They were supposed to burst through the door right after I said that.</p><p>"WHERE IS HE?!!! WHERE IS MY LITTLE BABY HINATA!!!!!" There's Suga. Daichi said nothing. His glare said everything.</p><p>I gave a smug smile at Kageyama as his look went from furious to slightly nervous. His eyes shifting from me to the Karasuno parents.</p><p>Almost perfectly on cue Tanaka, Asahi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi burst through the door. Kageyama's eyes scanned the new people in his house and when they skimmed to Yamaguchi he glued his eyes to him and smiled and wicked smile.</p><p>"Yamaguchi, baby c'mere. Help me explain what's going on here." The fake kindness and affection were obvious in his tone. I could feel bile in my throat as I realized what he meant by 'baby'. Kageyama was not only beating Hinata, but he was cheating on him as well. Wow.</p><p>Yamaguchi took a deep breathe.</p><p>"KAGEYAMA YOU BOKE! YOU ARE DISGUSTING! YOU THINK I WOULD EVER HELP YOU EXPLAIN WHY YOU BEAT HINATA? OUR LITTLE SUNSHINE? NEVER. I WILL NEVER EVER HELP YOU." Yamaguchi spat back. The look in Kageyama's eyes immediately went from confident to fear. He knew that without any help from Yamaguchi he's screwed. I mean he was screwed before but either way one less person to take revenge.</p><p>"mmm mm hmmm. N-N-Noya?" Hinata mumbled. I quickly pulled him into my arms. Oh jeez. When I pulled him into my arms I got a better look at him. He was bloody and bruised everywhere. His lip was split and there were numerous cuts up and down his arms and legs. I could see scars as well. I wonder..... I was jolted from my thoughts when a gasp of pain came from Hinata. His eyes shot open. I have never seen such dull eyes.</p><p>"Hinata! Shh. Don't move my kouhai you'll hurt more." Once again whispering into his ear. I looked up to the the teammates who were there and gave them a small nod. Then glancing from them to Kageyama. They gave me a knowing look.</p><p>"Hinata, close you eyes bubs. Just rest." I told him. He didn't need to see this. No matter how horrible Kageyama was to Hinata. I scooped him up bridal style and carried him outside. I kneeled down and layed him on the groun letting him use my lap as a pillow.</p><p>"Hinata? Bub? I need to take you to the hospital. You may have a concussion or broken bones."</p><p>"NO! NO HOSPITAL! MY PARENTS CAN'T KNOW!" He jolted awake and attempted to stand up but fell back into my arms.</p><p>"Hinata what do you want to do then?" I could tell that he was thinking after my words.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hinata's POV:</span>
</p><p>I honestly didn't know what I wanted to do. I couldn't go home. I can't go to the hospital. Hell I don't even think I can go to school tomorrow. Damn I also need to pick up NAtsu from school tomorrow. AND I have to go back to Kags and get my stuff. I don't want to ask him but I'm not sure what I should do.</p><p>"I-I don't know. I can't go home like this and I refuse to go home." I spoke.</p><p>"Hmm. Ok. Do you have anywhere else to go? If not you can always stay at my house tonight. My parents are out of town anyways." How did he say that without stuttering. I thought maybe he liked me too but I have a reputation of reading situations wrong.</p><p>"Y-yes please." I weakly smiled up at him. My face hurting from trying to make any expression. i attempted to stand up on my own again. I failed. Miserably. And I fell back to the ground. Very hard.</p><p>"Sheesh Shoyo you just got beaten to a pulp you won't be able to stand for a while." I smile sheepishly at his words. He put my left arm around his neck, and put his right arm around my waist to support me. He also was holding onto my left hand with his own left hand. I felt myself blush, and I hoped that Noya didn't notice through all the cuts and bruises on my face.</p><p>From inside the house I heard commotion, and I think Suga's screech. I smirked. He deserves it.</p><p>
  <em>No he doesn't. He was just showing you how much he loved you. Don't let them hurt him Shoyo.</em>
</p><p>NO! NO! NO! HE DOES DESERVE IT! YOU DUMB VOICES ARE WRONG! HE HATES ME! I CAN'T STAY WITH HIM!</p><p>I started rubbing at my head. Almost pawing at it like a dog in order to get the voices to stop. I could feel Noya's concern.</p><p>"Hey Sho? Are you ok?" he asked me.</p><p>"uh yeah i'm uhm fine. heh" yeah. that was soo convincing. As we were walking to Noya's house I saw long, orange hair that was very familiar. And right when I was going to suggest to Noya we go a different way, or something else, the person with the orange hair turned around. And I realized my theory was right. The owner of the long orange hair was no other then my mother.</p><p>Dropping her the bags in her hands she yelled,</p><p>"SHOYO?! W-WHAT HAPPENED?!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"SHOYO?! W-WHAT HAPPENED?!!!" She exclaimed. Fright clear in her eyes. </p><p>"M-mom. I-." I couldn't get any words out before I just started letting out choked sobs. I looked over to Noya and he realized that he needed to explain everything to my mom for me because I was not able to. </p><p>
  <b>Noya's POV:</b>
</p><p>The look in Shoyo's eyes told me everything I needed to know. He can't explain what happened to his mom, and he would prefer me to do my best. </p><p>"Hi Ms. Hinata, I'm not sure if you know who I am but I am Nishinoya Yu and teammate of your son as well as, at least I hope, his best friend." She nodded along as I spoke. Tears were starting to fill her eyes. </p><p>"Now I'm sure Shoyo would explain but seeing as he is currently in shock I hope it's ok if I take over for him. Let's go sit." I motioned to the cafe that was near us. She nodded and she walked over while I helped Shoyo over to the table she was at. </p><p>"So I'm not sure if you know but Shoyo has been dating Kageyama Tobio who is another teammate of his. From what I understand there wasn't anything wrong however after a while I noticed Shoyo wasn't the same. It was a subtle change, barely even noticeable but I noticed. It wasn't a physical but emotional change, and if you didn't notice it's understandable Sho really put on a good mask. Anyways, after a little while Shoyo began coming to school with long sleeves on and would refuse to take them off." </p><p>I felt Hinata begin shaking as he leant against me. I looked at him and gave him a supportive smile. His mom was frowning, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. </p><p>
  <b> <em>I'm totally not tearing up as I am writing this</em> </b>
</p><p>"As more time went by I noticed more drastic changes, then again I was already paying closer attention because I was worried. Then today I called Sho to see if he wanted  to meet but while we were on call I heard Kags yell at him and a thud. Then after 30 seconds I heard a louder thud, and impact noises. After this i sprinted to you to get Kageyama's address just saying that I needed to give Kags something, when in reality i was going to save Shoyo. I called the rest of the team and they should be still at Kageyama's house right now if not close to leaving. I understand this is hard to comprehend but that's what happened. I'm sure you are wondering why Shoyo didn't tell you himself, but Kageyama would have made his life even worse and would have taken it out on Natsu as well." Shoyo looked at me with a raised brow? Questioning how I knew this.</p><p>"I had a talk with him you see. When I had the team get Shoyo out of the house first. Questioning him at why he did this. He wouldn't answer me then. But when I asked why he didn't tell anyone that's what he told me. I was just about to take Shoyo to my home, if he still wants I can still do so or he can go home with you but I think he should choose." <br/><br/></p><p>I looked at Hinata. Feeling weird for saying and thinking his first name so much today, we aren't really super close enough to call each other by our first names but with mom hinata with us I panicked. Anyways, part of me was hoping that Hinata would choose to come home with me. I wanted to help him. I wanted to take care of him. I want to show him love. </p><p>"Shoyo? Honey, what would you like to do? I understand if you don't want Natsu to see you like this. Do whatever you think is best for you. I know you think that you going to your friends might hurt my feelings but it won't." </p><p>Hinata looked from me to his mom.</p><p>"Noya, If it's ok still I would prefer to go to your place." He looked back to his mom, "I can't have Natsu seeing me this beat up. I don't want her to worry." He smiled weakly at both of us. Both me and his mom could tell that it wasn't genuine. </p><p>"Yes Shoyo, that's fine. If you're ready lets go." I nodded to Hinata's mom and helped him up. With final goodbyes, me and Hinata began heading to  my house.</p><p>
  <b>Time skip brought to you by motherly concern</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoyo's POV.</b>
</p><p>Every time Noya said my first name my heart fluttered. I don't know why. Ha that's bullshit. I know exactly why. I know that I have feelings for him. I have known for quite some time. I fell out of love with Kageyama the minute he first beat me to a pulp. Maybe even before that but I know that I like Noya. Possibly even love him. I just don't know how he will feel when he learns more about my past. I'm not ashamed of it, hell my past is still my present. Not even Kageyama could keep me from it. No one could. </p><p>
  <em>*Flash back. 2 years ago* </em>
</p><p>(Little author note, this idea stems from another fanfic I read and I would credit the writer but I can't find the story or author anywhere. I genuinely feel bad but back to the story.)</p><p>We have another job tonight. Supposedly a dad abusing his wife and daughter. I hate that. Abuse is never the answer. The group is set to head out in a few hours. I wonder if Karma is gonna be able to hold back a little. I doubt that he will. He can never control himself with abuse jobs. Hell I'm the same way. I can never stomach being nice or civil with them. That isn't even our job. We do the police's dirty work. When we first put together this group of ours, everyone was reluctant at first. We were the punks of our middle school but we were still apprehensive about joining a group like this. </p><p>A group where our job is to take out the scum the police don't wanna deal with. We work with the police in fact. They get us information and equipment. I wasn't in favor of it to begin with but over time the police won me over. </p><p>With some time I became the leader of the group. I became "Death Shine" because of my bright, shiny hair. As well as my bright personality. Dumb name but I couldn't get everyone to change it. So I left it. </p><p>"OI! SHOYO! LETS GO! IT'S TIME!" Akihiko yelled at me</p><p>"Coming! I'm on my way out right now!" I replied back. </p><p>Time to go. </p><p>I threw on my jacket which had my group name on it and we set off. I guess you could refer to us as greasers. (ANYONE? ANYONE GET THE REFERENCE? BUELLER? BUELLER?) We were rebels of the neighborhood. We were technically on the "wrong" side of the town. We're having trouble with the "socs". They like to think they own our school. That's why two of our group members dropped out.</p><p>I never liked that Karma and Irina dropped out together. It couldn't have been avoided but I always try to get them to come back. And if I ever seriously needed them to, they would. Just needed to call them and use my boss tone and tell them to enroll their asses back in school. </p><p>"SHOYO! DICKHEAD GET OUT OF YOUR OWN HEAD AND LETS GO WE ARE HERE!" Karma yelled at me. </p><p>
  <em>*End flashback cause I am lazy and don't wanna write in flashback mode anymore. It aint super fun. Also I dont want to go into much detail about the job. They went and beat up the guy who was abusing people and turned him into the police. There. *</em>
</p><p>My past is something I hold dear. I cherish the relationships I made. With Akihiko, Irina, Karma, Koro, and Tatsumi. We're all still very close. We keep in contact. They know about Kags. They know everything he has done. They don't like how I sit and take it but they listen to me. I'm still their boss in their eyes apparently. Even though we separated ways after we graduated middle school. I miss them. Fuck it. I'm enrolling them into Karasuno. I need my crew back.</p><p>I realized that Noya was looking at my oddly. And when I reached to touch my face there were tears streaming down it. Wow. I didn't even realize. </p><p>"S-Sorry." Damn stutter. </p><p>"No Hina-"</p><p>"Shoyo. Call me Shoyo Noya-san" I told him with a weak smile.</p><p>"Ok then Shoyo. You don't need to apologize. You've been through hell, it'd be weird if you weren't crying right now." </p><p>"Thanks Noya." The smile on my face fell, and everything that was bottled up began getting close to boiling over, and Noya could tell. I was barely able to keep myself up anymore, so Noya ended up carrying me bridal style back to his house. </p><p>As soon as he laid me down on his couch everything boiled over. Tears were streaming down my face, and choked sobs were escaping my mouth. I could see the concern on Noya's face, but I couldn't stop the tears. I couldn't stop the pain. I couldn't stop anything. I curled up into a ball in the very corner of the couch. </p><p>Noya rushed over to me and pulled me into his arms, holding me tight while rubbing comforting circles on my back. I tensed up, feeling uncomfortable with the physical contact but I didn't move. After a few seconds I relaxed. </p><p>"Shoyo, you know what he was doing was wrong right?" Noya pulled back enough to look down at my face. </p><p>I shook my head. </p><p>"No. I didn't listen to him, it was my fault anyways. " I mumbled. </p><p>"Hey! Shoyo no. This wasn't your fault in any way shape or form. Kageyama is just an asshole who is getting what he deserves. Do not EVER think what Kageyama did to you was ok?" He said to me sternly. I looked into his eyes. Searching for the emotions anger and hatred, but only finding understanding, and affection. </p><p>"O-ok." I buried my face into Noya's chest, clinging onto him like  my life depended on it. Kageyama, why?</p><p>
  <strong>Daichi's POV:</strong>
</p><p>Noya texted us to get to Kageyama's as quick as we could, saying that it was about Hinata. I had a feeling that one of my worst fears were about to be realized. </p><p>I was right. One of my worst fears were recognized when we reached Kageyama's house. I saw Noya with Hinata in his arms. The worst part being that the normal little ball of sunshine, was covered in cuts and bruises. I looked to Suga and nodded. From there the entire team exchanged looks. Even tsukishima had anger written all over his face. With a nod from me, Noya took Hinata outside and we began having a little chat with Kageyama. </p><p>"KAGEYAMA WHY?!" Suga yelled. Shocking all of us. He was fuming. </p><p>"He's a little slut anyways. He knows he deserves it." Kageyama spat. </p><p>"OH REALLY CITY BOI! WANNA REPEAT THAT?!" Tanaka roared out. We were all fuming at this point.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     "Hinata. Is. A. Slut. And. Deserves. Everything. I. Have. Done. To. Him. " Kageyama repeated. He's walking on thin ice, and its cracking quickly. </p><p>"Kageyama. Lemme start by saying you are off the team. Which is a given, and we will be calling the police if that is what Hinata wants. We have our ways of making sure you do not leave town. Now for now, lets get this straight. Hinata never deserved what you've done to him. And we all know that you're just a sad little boy who is a little bitch and feels like everyone else should feel just as bad as you. You will leave Hinata alone. You will leave all of us alone." My tone was dead. I was blank with anger. The only thing registering was Suga's arm wrapping around my waist. </p><p>We weren't falling to his level. We won't let him leave town until we know for sure what Hinata wanted to do. </p><p>"Daichi, babe breathe." Suga whispered into my ear.</p><p>I took in a deep breathe, and let it out turning to Suga. I nodded and we grabbed Kageyama, putting him into a chokehold to make him pass out. Motherfucker gets to chill in a cell until we know what Hinata wants to do. Thank god for my families cellar. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea if I mentioned this but I will say this now ahaha. I am importing chapter from wattpad because they may take my story down because they suck. Anyways there is actually more being added into the chapters because the more I import the more ideas I have to add into chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I can't do summaries but I do apologize for this being so late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi's POV:</p><p>Kageyama was currently in my families cellar, we had to knock him out to get him here but at least we got him here. It was a rough trip. Suga came with me, I told the rest of the team to go home. I couldn't even fathom how Hinata put up with the shit this bastard put him through.  </p><p>Currently me and Kageyama were just....staring at each other. Exchanging glares.</p><p>Both of us trying to figure out what to say. </p><p>"So...We just gonna stand here all night or can I go to sleep." Kageyama said.</p><p>"Why Kageyama? Why would you do that to Hinata? What did he do to you?" I asked. Both of our voices cold, no emotion could be found. The only thing tethering me to being sane is Suga's arm wrapped around my waist, he knew what he was doing. </p><p>"Why did I do it? Well that's simple, he was just so fun to hit. So fun to figure out how much he could handle until he broke. It was a lot more then I thought it would be." Kageyama's faced incased a cruel smirk on his face. This was going to be a long night. </p><p>
  <b>Hinata's POV:</b>
</p><p>Me and Noya are just curled up on the couch at this point. I would start shaking every time I was alone so me and him were just cuddling on the couch. I knew I had feelings for him. It's obvious. I'm not a complete idiot. Well, at least I know how to read myself and other people. </p><p>I am 90% sure he likes me too. I was laying pretty much on top of him and I could hear his heartbeat. It was beating a million miles a minute, and every time I would look up at him, I would catch him staring at me before seeing him quickly look away to try and make it seem like he wasn't watching me. </p><p>I know it isn't the greatest time to start any type of relationship but I can't help how I feel. I haven't even had any feelings for Kageyama for a while now. However, the feelings for Nishinoya have been here, and growing, for a long time now. </p><p>I don't know if I should go for it or not. I don't even know for sure if it likes me. The only reason I am 90% sure if based off of stereotypical responses. </p><p>
  <b>Noya POV:</b>
</p><p>(A/N Yeah this is cheesy. I'm stressed and anxious and have been having bad episodes of some stuff for I have to result to cheesiness because I'm so emotionally drained to do anything else)</p><p>I kept staring down at Hinata. His orange fluffy hair, beautiful brown eyes, his small frame resting on top of me. I knew I was being quite obvious with my feelings, but I couldn't help it. He's too cute to not stare at. God this sounds like a fan fiction. (eh Noya be breaking the fourth wall tho anyways) I felt Hinata's breathing even out and I realized he fell asleep. </p><p>HE FELL ASLEEP ON ME. OH GOD. OK. CALM DOWN NOYA. STOP THE GAY PANIC. Woah. Ok BrEaThE NiShInOyA. Inhale. Exhale. </p><p>Now lets carry this cute tangerine to my room and go to sleep. </p><p>I gently scooped up the tangerine and walked to my room. Lightly kicking slightly open door so I could walk in. I set him down onto my bed and just looked at him for a little bit. Curled in a ball, trying to find the heat that radiates from my body. I chuckled.</p><p>"Oh Shoyo, how I wish you knew how I truly felt." I mumbled out loud. I saw him shift. and heard him reply. </p><p>"And how do you feel Noya-Senpai?" He opened one eye and looked up at me. I felt my face turn bright red. </p><p>"I-. Uh. Heh. Uhm. You see..." I stuttered</p><p>"Cause if you feel the same that I do then I'll be the happiest spiker in the world." He grinned up at me. Any sleepiness he had gone. </p><p>"And how do you feel Sho?" I whispered to him. Crawling onto the bed to hover above him. Yeah he's a little taller then me but not by too much. </p><p>"I- I think I'm falling for you Noya." </p><p>"Well that's very good Sho. Cause I think I'm falling for you as well." </p><p>I leaned forward, closing the gap between us and gently pressing our lips together. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but those seconds were magnificent. It felt right. I don't think I have ever felt so complete. </p><p>This man right here, is mine and I will not let anyone take him from me. We gazed into each others eyes for a little bit longer before Shoyo crashed our lips together.</p><p>This kiss being killed with lust and need. I need him. And he needs me. </p><p>The small kiss soon turned heated as I licked Sho's bottom lip, asking for entrance only to be found denied. Chuckling into the kiss, I slid my hands up the younger's shirt pinching at his nipple, causing him to gasp. </p><p>I seized my oppurtunity and slid my tongue into his mouth. We fought for dominance before he let me take the lead. </p><p>We pulled away. Gasping for air. Slightly chuckling at each other. </p><p>"Hey Hina-"</p><p>"Shoyo."</p><p>"What?''</p><p>''Call me Shoyo noya-senpai" Shoyo said.</p><p>"Haha ok Shoyo. Then call me Yu." I replied to him. </p><p>"Ok. Yu." He smiled back.</p><p>"Anyways, Shoyo I understand completely if you aren't ready for another relationship, but know that when you are-" He cut me off by putting his finger to my lips. </p><p>"Yu, I have been falling for you for a while. I am 100% ready to be with you. I've been so afraid to admit I possibly loved a new person." It was my turn to cut him off. </p><p>"You had every right to be afraid." I replied. My head dipping. I remember how vicious I was with Kageyama when I found out, Sho heard that. </p><p>"No I didn't at least not because of you. It's because of Kageyama." He replied. </p><p>I leaned down and connected our lips once again for a quick kiss. His voluptuous lips fitting into mine perfectly. </p><p>"So Sho, wanna be my boyfriend?" I asked with a smirk. </p><p>"Yu, I wou-" Shoyo was cut off with a loud crash. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey uh I apologize for this being released so far from the other chapters. I literally had this posted a couple days ago on Wattpad. My mental health has deteriorated a lot in the past like month or so. But uh yeah. sorry again. and sorry for the cliffhanger and for the fact that I probably won't update this for a while....I am working on the next chapter though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idfk I can't do summaries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Narrator POV:</b>
</p><p>"Yu, I wou-" Shoyo was interrupted with a loud crash.</p><p> </p><p>You know those moments in which your heart just sinks to where it feels like it went from your chest into your stomach? That's the feeling Nishinoya Yu got on a spring night. Waiting for his crush to say yes or no to being in a relationship with him. Of course he was pretty sure he would get a yes the two boys were not officially in a relationship.</p><p> </p><p>And it can be assumed that you're waiting to find out what made that interruption. Now normally I could be nice and have the story continue from the loud crash but I'm gonna be a little torturer and make you wait. While we jump back to Daichi and Kageyama and see whats going on there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Daichi POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I don't know what to do. I have a sadistic little shit in my cellar and nothing to do with him. I can't let him sit there forever. I need to figure out what to do, whether to call the cops to come get him or let him free to potentially hurt our team's sunshine. I just don't know. I want to let Hinata relax with Noya for a while but I do need to figure out what I am going to do with Kageyama. I'll ask Hinata in the morning when he's had time to rest.</p><p> </p><p>I walked up to the kitchen to get water. While laying my forehead down on the counter I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to come face to face with my amazing boyfriend Suga. I kissed his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok Dai?" He asked me.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes? No? I don't know to be honest." I replied.</p><p> </p><p>Suga's eyes held concern. i could clearly see it.</p><p> </p><p>"Dai, it's ok to not be ok." Suga whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"I know. I think I just need a distraction." I mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"I think i can help with that." Suga whispered into my ear.</p><p> </p><p>*time skip because i'm not ready to right smut yet*</p><p> </p><p>After me and suga *cough* finished. we heard loud crashes coming from the cellar. Quickly, we threw on our clothes and raced down to see what happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Dai, how secure was Kageyama down here?" Suga asked from the cellar as I walked down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"He shouldn't be able to get out. So pretty secure. Why?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why." He whispered while pointing at the empty cellar.</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK." I yelled. immediately calling Hinata to make sure he was ok.</p><p> </p><p>I got his voicemail.</p><p> </p><p>"DAMMIT HINATA! KAGEYAMA ESCAPED AND HES PROBABLY ABOUT TO COME FIND YOU." I yelled into the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Sugar, we gotta get to Noya's. NOW." I told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes of course Daichi. LETS GO SAVE MY BABY CROW!" (*GO SUGAMAMA*)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Back with Noya and Hinata. Hinata's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>We heard a loud crash and all of a sudden we saw a figure in the doorway of Yu's room. The lights were off so we couldn't see who is was. But when I heard the laugh from the figure I knew exactly who it was.</p><p> </p><p>It was Kageyama. My blood ran cold.</p><p> </p><p>Yu suddenly jumped in front of me. To block Kags from my path.</p><p> </p><p>"K-Kageyama what're you doing here?" I managed to say.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here for you Sho. Just so you know. I'm not happy with you." He laughed. his laugh chilled me to the bone. It was the laugh of an insane person.</p><p> </p><p>I was so scared I almost forgot about my phone in my back pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama focused on Yu. And they just stared at each other.</p><p> </p><p>So slowly. SO slowly I reached my hand to my back pocket, and clicked the button power 3 times. This would send my location to my emergency contact and the police if I was in danger. It would also call both. i felt my phone ring in my back pocket.</p><p>
  <span class="u">WARNING THERE IS VIOLENCE/ABUSE AHEAD. IT IS NOT DESCRIPTIVE BUT I DID WANNA GIVE A WARNING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>I heard Suga pick up with a frantic voice. Kageyama had started yelling gibberish at Yu and advanced on him. I watched in horror.</p><p> </p><p>"STOP IT KAGEYAMA!! STOP IT LEAVE NOYA ALONE!" I yelled. I knew Suga figured out what was happening. Then i vaguely heard the police answer. The other two couldn't hear seeing as Kags was just screaming.</p><p> </p><p>"KAGEYAMA STOP IT. DONT HURT HIM." I screamed at him. That was the last thing Kageyama would take from me. He backed off Yu. And tackled me.</p><p> </p><p>He was punching and kicking me. Harder then ever. I felt something cold touch my neck. I froze completely. It seemed very distant but I heard Yu yelling in the background.</p><p> </p><p>"NO TOBIO KAGEYAMA LEAVE SHOYOALONE. DONT HURT HIM. TAKE THE KNIFE AWAY FROM HIS NECK!" Is what I heard. Ah he cares.</p><p> </p><p>"Why Noya? Shoyo is just another little slut who deserves to die." Kageyama hissed out. Like a snake.</p><p> </p><p>Oh god. Am i going to die? Please don't let me die. I haven't gotten to be with Yu, I haven't taught Natsu how to play volleyball. There's so much I haven't done yet.</p><p>Tears began streaming down my face. I couldn't help it. I could be about to die. Why wouldn't I cry? Oh god. I might actually die. Fucking hell where are the fucking cops.</p><p> </p><p>"K-Kageyama? What are you doing?" I stuttered out.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Sho baby, I'm ridding the world of yet another useless slut." He whispered into my ear.</p><p> </p><p>I felt the blade being pressed harder on my neck, and felt a few drops of blood drip down my neck. Tears were freely streaming down my cheeks at this point.  There were tears on Yu's face as well.</p><p>I felt Kageyama begin sliding the knife across my neck.</p><p> </p><p>"NO KAGEYAMA DONT! TAKE ME! KILL ME INSTEAD. DO YOU WANT SHO TO SUFFER? KILL ME INSTEAD!" Yu yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yu w-wha- Why?! NO!" I yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. appealing offer Noya. What do you think Sho baby?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama you hurt Yu in any way I will fucking kill you." I said. For once remembering my old skills.</p><p> </p><p>I felt my eyes flash red. Yu looked at me confused.</p><p> </p><p><em>It's ok. trust me. </em>I mouthed to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Kags?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah you slut? What do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey how wide is the average blade?" I asked. I could tell he was confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck if i know. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because the average knife is 1 inch wide." (a/n idk if that's true but we're going with it)</p><p> </p><p>"So?" Oh kageyama you're gonna be so pissed.</p><p> </p><p>"So that means, you shouldn't have let your guard down."</p><p> </p><p>In that moment. He tensed but he was too late. Moments before i felt the knife loosen against my neck enough so I could throw my head back and hit him in the nose.</p><p>He dropped the knife and clutched him nose. I took my chance and punched him in the gut before elbowing his back to make him go sprawling across the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Yu lets go." I said before grabbing his hand and running out the door. In the process meeting Suga, Daichi, and the sound of sirens.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh thank god!" I yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata! Oh god your neck?! what happened?" Suga was frantic, i could see it in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama put a blade to my neck. But he dropped his guard, and so I head butted him in the nose, punched him in the gut, and hit him in the bad. He's most likely unconscious." I explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Now if you'll excuse us we need to go talk to the cops." Noya said.</p><p> </p><p>*time skip cause i'm lazy*</p><p> </p><p>After the cops took Kageyama away me and Noya went back into his house and into his room. I then realized that my body was covered in dried blood and cuts.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Yu, could I use your shower?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah ofc. I'll wash your clothes. In the meantime lemme get you some of my clothes. We should wear the same size." He replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks love." I whispered in his ear. He went bright red and quickly began getting me a change of clothes. I walked to the bathroom, showered and changed.</p><p> </p><p>I found Noya in the kitchen making food seeing as we were hungry now. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around his waste.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe things will begin to get better. I hope as well as pray that things will get better. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is kind of everywhere. I apologize for spelling errors I wrote this while I was driving to see family and had to use my phone so yeah&gt; &gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something develops.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Noya POV:</b>
</p><p>It's been a couple days since Kageyama was arrested. Hinata has been a wreck and I could tell. I offered to have him stay at my house until his bruises and cuts are completely healed, I know he doesn't want Natsu to see them. It's been kind of....awkward between us. </p><p>Yeah we talk. Kind of. However, we never talked about whether we were going to be together.</p><p>Both of our feelings were outed to each other, but fucking Kageyama interrupted us and now Hinata has been kind of distant from me. I need help from Tanaka. Never thought I would ever think or say that. *Insert very visible shudders*</p><p>
  <b>*time skip to Tanaka's house*</b>
</p><p>"Bro I do not know what to do. He's been so distant and has been pretty much ignoring me ever since Kageyama broke into the house." </p><p>"Noya, you need to calm down bro. Hinata went through some trauma. He's probably been thinking. I wouldn't be surprised if he's having a hard time processing everything. Just give him some time, and if you are really bothered by it then talk to him tonight." </p><p>"Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Tanaka. He isn't this smart." I yelled at him while jumping onto his back. </p><p>"Bro bro stop. Me and Ennoshita went through an awkward phase too ya know. Speaking of my amazing boyfriend, I gotta go meet him. Go home and talk to Hinata." He said. </p><p>"Fine. Love you bro, bye." I yelled and ran out the door. </p><p>
  <b>Shoyo POV</b>
</p><p>What to do, what to do. I wanna do something for Noya to convey my thankfulness for him letting me stay with him, I just don't know WHAT to do. I KNOW I COULD MAKE HIM DINNER! From having to be with Kags so much I had to cook for him a lot, and my cooking skills are amazing if I do say so myself. </p><p>Wait. What does Noya like to eat. Shit. Shit. Shit. </p><p>Hold up. I'm a badass, why am I panicking over what Noya likes to eat? </p><p>Oh I don't know brain. Maybe because somewhere along the way you decided to ask Noya to be our official boyfriend after we eat. </p><p>(a/n My english teacher would  be very disappointed in my rn. Mainly cause I'm writing when I should be listening to him. anyways..)</p><p>AH! I know Tanaka-senpai could help he is best friends with Noya. </p><p>God why does this feel like a....what was it Noya told me about? Ah a Fanfic. Why do I keep having longass monlogues in my head (I ask that too Sho)? Oh well. </p><p>(<b>Bold </b> = Tanaka <em>Italics </em>= Hinata)</p><p>
  <b>Hello? </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi Tanaka -Senpai</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hi Hinata, what's up?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>What is Noya's favorite food?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eh? What's this? No formalities? </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Ack! I- </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Don't worry about it Hinata I know. But Noya's favorite food huh? I think he said it's that Gari Gari-Kun ice cream or something. If you need a better main dish I would go with MelonPan or whatever you're favorite dish is. </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah! Thank you Tanaka-Senpai *Insert hinata's bright ass smile*</em>
</p><p>
  <b>No Problem Hinata. I gotta go but I'll talk to you later. </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Ok Tanaka-Senpai! Bye!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*phone call ends*</em>
</p><p>Ok so Gari Gari-Kun ice cream and I'll make Tamago Kake Gohan cause I know how to make that. Wait. Do I need to go to the store? </p><p>Why does Noya have nothing in his fridge or cupboards? Ok to the store we go.</p><p>*so I don't know the ingredients for the dish. and I apologize for this chapter being so bad but anyways after the store*</p><p>
  <em>*MIPERDONAS*</em>
</p><p>Why the hell is Irena texting me right now? </p><p>IN MESSAGES</p><p>Irena: Hey Orange, I heard from Red that you wanted the group to transfer to Karasuno. Wanted to make sure that was still true so we can get situated by next week. </p><p>Me: Hey Rena, yeah I was gonna talk to all of you about transferring but guess Red decided to tell you all for me. </p><p>Irena: No problem Orange, just wanted to double check. Pretty sure you'll have some new members on the volleyball team or at least new associates. </p><p>Me: I figured. You guys are way to damn protective but we've been through hell together so it's understandable. </p><p>OUT OF MESSAGES</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>*after cooking dinner because I am tired and lazy*</b>
  </em>
</p><p>I felt arms wrap around my waist right when I finished plating the food. </p><p>"Hey Sho."</p><p>"Hi Yu." I turned around to face Yu. </p><p>"Hey Sho could we talk?" Something seems off. OH GOD IS HE GONNA CHANGE HIS MIND ABOUT BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP?</p><p>Ok. Hang on. Breathe Shoyo. </p><p>"Yeah of course. Oh and uh I made dinner and have a surprise after eating." I turned and grabbed the food before heading to the table which had candles lit on it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>(Like that but inside ya know?)</p><p>"Wow Sho, You did this for me?" He asked me. </p><p>"Y-yeah." Damn you stutter. </p><p>"Well Sho I wanted to ask you about something. I was wonderi-" </p><p>"WAIT! I don't wanna be rude, but before I hear what you're gonna say I wanted to actually ask you something."</p><p>"Ok Sho, go ahead." </p><p>"Nishinoya Yu, I w-was wondering i-if you w-would like to b-be my b-boyfriend?" Fuck shit. I stuttered a lot. My lord I suck. </p><p>I was watching Noya's face and it was a mixture of shock and confusion. I felt my face morph into scared of rejection, and I think he could tell cause he immediately rushed over to be knelt in front of me. </p><p>"Oh Sho. Yes of course, I would love to be your Boyfriend. I was actually gonna ask if you were ok because you've been really distant recently. Is this why? You were just planning and thinking?" </p><p>"Y-Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to be distant I just wanted to make sure this went well. I actually called Tanaka-Senpai to try and get your favorite food." I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the treat.</p><p>"GASP SHOYO DID YOU GET GARI  GARI-KUN?!"</p><p>"GASP Yu did you just say the word gasp instead of actually gasping?" </p><p>"Y-yeah. It's more fun that way."</p><p>"Wanna go watch a movie love?" I asked.</p><p>"O-ok." Noya was bright red. Like stop sign red. </p><p>
  <b>NOYA POV:</b>
</p><p>Ok come on Noya stop being so nervous. </p><p>We decided to watch "Howl's Moving Castle" because that movie rocks. </p><p>Half way through the movie I felt eyes on me. I turned my head to look at Shoyo and our eyes locked. This'll sound cheesy but I felt a magnetic pull with him. Something I didn't feel with A. Something that feels intoxicating. </p><p>Before I knew it our lips were connecting is a sweet, chaste kiss. It lasted all of two or three second before we pulled away and rested our foreheads together. </p><p>"I wanted to do that the moment I saw you spike the first time." I whispered to the ball of light in front of me. </p><p>"I wanted to do that since I saw you receive my spikes." Sho replie2.</p><p>3d. </p><p>We sat there in silence for a few moment. Our foreheads resting against each other, just breathing in each other. Basking in the comfort of just existing together. The sound of the movie had become muffled. </p><p>
  <b>NO POV:</b>
</p><p>Both boys were thinking relatively the same thing. <em>Do I kiss him? </em></p><p>However, there was a sort of mutual agreement between the two. The agreement being that they were both happy they were together. </p><p>Seconds later Noya brought his hands to cradle Hinata's face. Having the boys looking into each others eyes before once again connecting their lips in a kiss. This one, however, was passionate and filled with longing. <b>(quick note I'm solid with writing smut but that is not what is gonna happen in this chapter. Maybe in a few lol) </b>Both Noya and Hinata knew they couldn't go all the way, neither were ready for that, but that wouldn't stop them from makeout sessions. </p><p>Within a few minutes they needed to pull away to get a proper breath of air. They didn't pull far away from each other, being able to breath in each others exhaling breaths. Neither could believe their reality, waiting for the moment when you wake up from a dream. </p><p>"Sho..." Noya whispered. Voice full of adoration and love even though he hasn't realized it yet. </p><p>"Yu.." Hinata replied. Voice full of straight love and he was realizing quicker then Noya was. </p><p>Noya had his hand placed on the back of Hinata's neck and with that being pointed out, he couldn't resist pulling the younger in for yet another kiss. Noya allowed his other hand to wander to Hinata's back, holding them together. </p><p>Both teens pulled back from each other. Lips red and swollen from their kisses. </p><p>"Y-Yu could we go to sleep? I think we should go to school tomorrow. <b>(IDK what day it is anymore so lets pretend it's a sunday)</b> You stayed out all last week with me when you didn't have to." </p><p>"Of course sweets, come on." With that Noya grabbed his boyfriends hand and walked them to his room. </p><p>"W-wait Yu I-" Hinata tried bringing up his confusion about why he wasn't going to the guest room but Noya beat him to it. </p><p>"Sweets, do you want to go to the guest room? If you don't wanna sleep in my room you can go there instead." The worry in Noya's voice was growing more evident the farther he went on with his sentence. </p><p>"N-no I'm good, I was just a little shocked that's all." </p><p>The couple changed into comfy clothes and climbed into bed. Noya noticed Hinata was literally curled in a ball on the far edge of the bed. After a brief debate in his head, the older reached for the younger and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and pulled them together. And with that both of them fell asleep to the sound of each others breathing. </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>